


猫咪韦德饲养记（上）

by cat_pure



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Wolverine (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Bottom!Deadpool, Cat Wade Wilson, Healing, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_pure/pseuds/cat_pure
Summary: 想试试无脑沙雕治愈系，还想试试能不能开好坏丑的甜甜车，所以，有了这个没什么剧情逻辑又流水账的故事。感谢山楂太太陪我脑洞，本文普通人au，狼叔和队长是同事兼室友，有一天，队长捡到了一只流浪猫噗，之后的养噗日常。噗会在合适（重音）的时候变成人，但这章是全年龄养猫，写着写着，感觉，好像很ooc，慎入，嗯，只希望能博君一笑吧。
Relationships: Logan (X-Men) & Steve Rogers, Logan/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Wade Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	猫咪韦德饲养记（上）

想试试无脑沙雕治愈系，还想试试能不能开好坏丑的甜甜车，所以，有了这个没什么剧情逻辑又流水账的故事。  
感谢山楂太太陪我脑洞，本文au，狼叔和队长是同事兼室友，有一天，队长捡到了一只流浪猫噗，之后的养噗日常。噗会在合适（重音）的时候变成人，但这章是全年龄养猫，写着写着，感觉，好像很ooc，慎入，嗯，只希望能博君一笑吧。

******  
史蒂夫捡了一只流浪猫。  
一只史蒂夫认为实在是可爱爆了的大橘。  
史蒂夫给他的猫取名叫韦德，一个聪明活泼的男孩子，单词本身也有跋涉的含义，史蒂夫想，正合适他和韦德相遇的那天晚上。  
他因为临时的紧急任务调配直到深夜才下班往家走，那还是个糟糕的狂风暴雨夜，史蒂夫出了门还没走一百米，雨伞就被吹到骨架翻折，他不得不调头跑回屋檐下暂避风雨，并思索能否找值夜的某个同事借件雨衣。韦德细弱的叫声就在这个时候传进他的耳朵，几乎完全淹没在磅礴的雨势里，即使是史蒂夫，起初也以为是幻听。  
他找到韦德时，韦德已经是进气少出气多，全身都被冰凉的雨水淋透，残缺不全的皮毛一绺绺黏在身上。史蒂夫把手电筒照过来时，才发现韦德蜷缩的泥泞里有丝丝缕缕不断洇散的猩红，从头到脚的皮毛都一块块斑驳缺失，史蒂夫粗略地扫了一眼，每一块秃了的位置都遭受过不同程度的伤害，不少伤口还往外渗着鲜血。  
韦德琥珀一样的眼珠大大地睁着，像是在生命的最后一刻，想要用力记住这个世界，把更多的景象留在心里。即使透支了体力，嘴里也仍然呜咽的求救声，是拼命想要活下去的不甘挣扎。  
史蒂夫小心翼翼地把他抱进怀里，直接赶去了宠物医院。

韦德的伤势过重，需要暂时住院治疗，经过一系列的伤口处理和身体检查，史蒂夫才意识到，韦德的状况比他想象的恶劣更多。韦德身上几乎没有一块好肉，而这些伤口，竟无一是动物造成，烟头烫伤的焦烂，利器割开的皮肉，恶意砸断的腿骨……有很多，是新伤叠旧伤，从来没有接受过任何治疗。大概是这次韦德的主人看到韦德八成活不下去了，死在家里晦气，就直接早早把他扔到了外面自生自灭。  
医护人员也通知了史蒂夫做好最坏的准备，但韦德的生命力顽强得超乎所有人的预期，他在鬼门关前九死一生，随着大家没抱太多希望的治疗，一天天康复了。  
只是，陈年旧疾总归给韦德留下了后遗症，他的皮肤组织受到了彻底的毁坏，残缺斑驳的皮毛，可能很难再生长出来了。  
像个丑巴巴的小怪物。

在一个风和日丽的晴天，史蒂夫把韦德接回了家。  
他打开门，正好和从厨房里出来的室友撞了个正着。史蒂夫后知后觉地想起来，他这几天忙昏了头，往合租居室里养宠物是应该要提前征得室友同意的，起码，要提前通知给室友知道。他把手里的猫粮猫碗猫用品放到地上，不好意思地摸了摸鼻子：“是这样的，罗根，”他大致讲了讲前因后果，“我很抱歉，忘记了提前和你商量，但是，我想收养这个小家伙，可以吗？”  
史蒂夫把怀里的韦德露出来，韦德一双猫瞳有些警惕地观察着周围，最后，视线落在对面的罗根身上，带着一点好奇。  
史蒂夫把他放在门口的地垫上，摸了摸他的头，又对罗根说道：“他很乖，不会太麻烦。”  
这话倒不是史蒂夫卖猫，韦德真的很乖，所有给他治疗的医护人员公认的乖。史蒂夫本来以为韦德在经历过虐待抛弃后，会对人类表现得恐惧和敌视，但出乎意料的是，韦德丝毫没有，  
他非常听话，也非常亲近人类，甚至，史蒂夫认为，近乎一种讨好。韦德通过这样一种聪明的方式保护自己，他明白，当他表现得乖巧懂事的时候，人们会更多地对他和颜悦色，甚至是夸奖喜爱。  
罗根的视线下移，最后，和蹲在地上可怜巴巴看着他的韦德对视，半晌，点了点头。  
史蒂夫松了口气，对罗根介绍道：“他叫韦德，很可爱，对吧？”  
罗根含糊地应了一声，完全没理解到这只小丑猫哪里可爱。  
史蒂夫也没介意，又蹲下身对韦德说道，“韦德，这是我的室友，罗根。我们也算是同事，但隶属于不同部门，平时我不在家的时候，就要麻烦罗根照顾你，你不要到处惹祸，知道吗？”  
罗根闻言捏了捏眉心，瞪着韦德道：“你最好乖一点，别来招惹我，我可不是史蒂夫那样有爱心的人，如果你让我生气了，我就杀了你炖肉吃，明白吗？”  
韦德无辜地瞪圆了眼睛，迈步到罗根腿边，嗅了嗅他的味道，仰起头软绵绵地喵呜了一声。  
罗根哼了哼，弯腰把他拎了起来，他的肌肉有些紧绷，显然没怎么做过这样的事情，害怕自己一个不小心用力过度就捏死了这样脆弱的小东西。  
史蒂夫扶了扶额，叹气道：“你凶他一只猫作什么？”

******  
韦德就这样安了家。  
他确实又聪明又乖，还惯会讨人欢心。史蒂夫被可爱得无以言表，干脆弃了还在网上连载的系列，开了个《我家猫咪日常》的新漫画坑，起初还差点表示我反对养韦德的罗根则几乎把宠物店里的每种猫窝玩具零食都扫荡了一遍，直接刷卡把自己刷成了顶级会员，隔三岔五就往家里搬点什么新品。  
但也许是罗根给他留下了凶残的第一印象，韦德总是表现得更黏史蒂夫，倒也不是说完全不亲近罗根，只是如果一定要做个选择，罗根觉得，韦德肯定是更喜欢史蒂夫的。  
罗根躺在床上，拿手机刷着史蒂夫的更新，自从知道史蒂夫开始画韦德之后，他就也悄悄关注了史蒂夫。他翻了翻最近的几条漫画，有韦德躺在他枕头上睡着之后，被摸头的时候安心地露出圆肚皮；有他在业余时间更漫画的时候，韦德乖乖趴在他的笔记本旁边一起看着他的屏幕；还有他躺在床上读书的时候，韦德站在他胸肌上踩奶。  
罗根的嘴角绷紧，在心里骂了几句韦德小畜生没良心，躺在柠檬堆里闭上了眼睛。  
明明花钱宠他的是自己，凭什么？

罗根开始享受到史蒂夫的福利待遇，是在史蒂夫出差的那段时间。  
彼时，罗根刚洗过澡躺下休息，感觉到身侧的床微微一沉，他低下头，韦德喵喵叫着，开始用头拱他的手臂。他顺手撸了两把韦德的毛，把猫拎到自己身上，跟他对视。  
罗根戳了戳他的小脑瓜，半恐吓半教育道：“史蒂夫不要你了，知道吗？而且，这一直以来，都是我当你的金主爸爸，做猫，要懂得感恩。”  
韦德关爱地看了他一眼，跳到枕头上，半个身子都趴到他平躺的脖子上，两只前爪一下一下有节奏地踩着。  
罗根却以为韦德也是这样想的，所以才赶紧来讨好他，有些满意地伸手帮他挠后背又挠下颌。韦德喉咙里咕哝出舒服的呼噜声，伸出舌头去舔罗根的下巴，蹭来蹭去，最后贴着罗根的脑袋旁边趴下，很快就睡着了。  
罗根放轻动作撸了一把韦德因侧趴而露出的肚皮，韦德在睡梦中抱住了他的手指，干脆翻了个身，四爪朝天把整个脆弱的腹部都暴露给罗根。罗根另一只手摸到手机，开静音模式拍了张照，把脸都埋进了韦德柔软温热的肚皮上，深深地吸了一口。  
感觉人生得到了升华。  
韦德迷迷糊糊地半睁开眼睛，肉垫没什么力气地推搡着罗根，见没有收效也就作罢，又呼呼噜噜着闭上了眼睛。

第二天，罗根起床的时候，一睁眼就对上一张放大的猫脸，韦德还拱在他枕头旁睡得一脸安心。罗根心情颇好地爬起床，将被子折到旁边放着，出门前，想到昨晚的手感，觉得韦德最近好像瘦了点，又开了一盒鲣鱼罐头倒进自己房间的猫碗里，才穿上外套出门。

******  
同床共枕之后，似乎是韦德发现了罗根是纸老虎的真相，也似乎是罗根故意往自己房间里放的玩具和美食起了效果，韦德和罗根的关系飞速升温。甚至在史蒂夫回来之后，罗根占有猫的时间也基本能和史蒂夫平分秋色。  
导致娜塔莎因史蒂夫无意识的哀怨重复过多而开始另寻饭友。  
对此，罗根倒是拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，一副宽慰的样子：“猫这种生物不就是这样吗？三心二意，水性杨花，慢慢习惯就好。”  
史蒂夫不置可否，向他示意正蹲在窗台上看他的韦德。  
罗根咳了一声，摸了一把猫头，脸不红心不跳道：“夸你可爱，看我干什么？想挨揍？”

******  
韦德对他们的信任随着时间也在逐渐加深，具体表现为，他开始脱掉过于乖巧懂事的面具，做一些像正常猫咪一样调皮捣蛋的事情。  
最开始，是一些无伤大雅的恶作剧。  
然后，像是试探史蒂夫和罗根能接受的底线，越来越张扬跋扈，又每每在某个人彻底发火之前戛然而止，转而讨好地卖乖，让人很难较真生起气来。  
他对这个过程乐此不疲。  
罗根往往会板着脸教育韦德，但史蒂夫对于韦德的表现却乐见其成，并向罗根解释，韦德这么可爱，你不要总是凶他，这是他真正敞开心理接纳世界的象征，惹祸其实是一种好事。  
事实上，史蒂夫甚至不认为韦德做的那些算是惹祸，反而是加倍可爱。  
他在漫画里唰唰记录着这些对他而言弥足珍贵的平凡日常，随着史蒂夫的更新，粉丝们也陪伴韦德一起成长，评论区从最开始得知韦德来历时的“啊啊啊好心疼让妈妈抱抱”“呜呜一定要好好对他”到现在的“太可爱辽我也想涌有”“我先吸为敬我好了”，史蒂夫也从他不怎么擅长使用的网络上第一次感觉到前所未有的共鸣。  
不过，韦德的作弄对象竟大多数时候是比较暴躁的罗根。  
这使得史蒂夫的漫画里也开始出现第三个角色，他的室友。  
一股神秘的新兴同人势力在罗根出现后悄无声息地迅速扩散，很多是有关史蒂夫和罗根。但同时，也还有一小批邪圌教分子暗暗抗衡，因为史蒂夫每次在更新时记录的一些文字心情，在罗根出现之前，他们就早早开始吃起了韦德拟人。在史蒂夫画了韦德和罗根的日常之后，他们也发生了分裂，一部分是1v1向的，站队史蒂夫和韦德或者罗根和韦德，还有一部分则是义无反顾地打开了小孩子才做选择，成年猫全部都要的大门。   
史蒂夫在发完今天的更新后，按照惯例去看了看之前的评论，一些奇奇怪怪他读不懂的发言直接被他忽略掉，一条“可爱，想日”吸引了他的视线。史蒂夫上网久了，或多或少知道这是表达喜爱的意思，但他还是不太能理解为什么会有人想对一只猫做出这种事情，他点开了下面的回复，更多乱七八糟的内容出现了。  
隔壁的罗根也认认真真地看完了今天的更新，点了个赞，翻到了史蒂夫在看的同一条评论，  
给一条写“醒醒，该搬砖了”的回复点了个赞，又给一条写“首先，你要能打过作者的室友。”的回复点了个赞。接着往下，一张不能过审的同人图突然登场霸占了屏幕，是粉丝涂了一张作者x韦德拟人的不可描述，罗根的手顿了顿，果断地按了举报。  
都是些什么跟什么。

******  
这一天，罗根回家已经有些晚了。  
他打开门，史蒂夫正在阳台侍弄花草，韦德竟没在史蒂夫旁边撒娇，而是正乖乖蹲在门口地垫上等他，见到他回来，讨好地蹭了蹭他的裤腿，仰头对他商量什么似的，喵喵叫了几声。  
罗根可没被美色上头，越发警惕地打量着韦德，心里升起一种不好的预感。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记&小剧场：  
> 这里，队长在网上画噗日常的设定来源于山楂太太，觉得实在是有点可爱，于是就这样写了，再次致谢<3  
> 恶作剧呆噗：（讨好撒娇）对不起，我知道错了，求求你原谅我吧喵（我下次还敢  
> 受害者狼叔：（磨刀霍霍）今天我非鲨了你不可，不然你永远也学不会别做自己承担不了后果的事情！  
> 厚滤镜队长：（打开电脑）我的韦德很可爱吧？


End file.
